Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives
is the tenth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It is the debut of the Kyoryugers' Sixth Ranger, Kyoryu Gold. Synopsis The Kyoryugers must go all out to free Pteragordon and Utsusemimaru from the clutches of the Deboss Army. Plot The Kyoryugers discover Dogold has been using Utsusemimaru, the Sengoku period's Kyoryu Gold, as his host. Repossessing Utsusemimaru, Dogold uses his host's signature Raiden Zankou attack to defeat the three Kyoryugers with Kyoryu Black uses a Parasagun/Ovirappoo Zyudenchi combo so they can escape him and the Cambrima. Returning to the Spirit Base to heal, Torin reveals that he was mortally wounded ages ago and could kill himself if he strains himself further. While leaving Ian and Nobuharu to find a Zyudenchi suitable to deal with the possessed Pteragordon, Daigo goes to Genryu to develop a counter to Utsusemimaru's signature move via sword training. Elsewhere, after Utsusemimaru attempted to free them, Amy manages to free herself and Souji as they contact Daigo being before cornered by Cambrima as Aigaron, Candelilla, and Luckyuro arrive with a second Cambrima. After arriving and using the Beyonsmo Zyudenchi on Gabutyra to ground Pteragordon, Kyoryu Red fights Dogold while the male members are holding off the other Deboss members as Kyoryu Pink ran off. During the fight, Torin then holds Dogold as he projects his Spirit to have Kyoryu Red use it in the Pteragordon Zyudenchi in an attack that may kill him. However, having learned of Torin's condition from Utsusemimaru, Kyoryu Pink manages to get Kyoryu Cyan to offer a hand. Though Dogold unaffected by the attack at first as he enters Pteraiden-Oh, Utsusemimaru manages to break Dogold from the inside as Pteraiden-Oh is purified. With Zorima surrounding him as he emerges, Utsusemimaru transforms into Kyoryu Gold to defeat them and the other Deboth members. When the Cambrima are enlarged, Pteraiden-Oh destroys them. As the sun sets, finding Dogold's remains gone and recognizing Daigo as someone from his past, Utsusemimaru refuses to join him and walks off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , * : Songs *'OP': Vamola! Kyoryuger *Kyoryu Gold! Iza!! *'ED': Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (19-0) Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Allomerus, Beyonsmo, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Gabutyra + Pteragordon (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Black - Ovirappoo, Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue - Pukuptor, Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *First appearance of the Shield Lan Slasher. *This episode is partially named after Kyoryu Gold's main weapon, the Zandar Thunder. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Brave 9: Crazy Strong! Pteraidenoh!, Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives, Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool and Brave 12: Attack! The King and I. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 3, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 3.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ザンダーッ！ゴールドふっかつ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ザンダーッ！ゴールドふっかつ｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo